


Family

by ami_ven



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We must go to America.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "MASH" & "hope"

The longer they went without any word of Soon Lee’s parents, following increasingly-empty leads all over Korea, the more Klinger was sure that when they did learn something concrete, it would not be good news. But when it came, when they found a childhood friend who had held the hand of Soon Lee’s mother as she died, he still felt his wife’s heartbreak as his own.

“We must go to America,” said Soon Lee, late that night. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, softly. “Your parents are… well, but is there someone else you could look for? Aunts, uncles, cousins?”

She shook her head, tucked against his shoulder. “There is no one. No one but you.” Soon Lee paused, pulling back a little to look at him. “I wish for us to have children, Max, and if they cannot know my family, I would have them know yours. If your parents will accept them… accept _me_.”

There was a question in her voice, and he said, quickly, “Of course they will!” because he couldn’t even imagine that they wouldn’t— Soon Lee was amazing and smart and beautiful, and he knew how lucky he was to have found her.

His wife smiled, and wriggled closer again. “Our children will be beautiful,” murmured Soon Lee.

Klinger grinned and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Just like their mother.”

THE END


End file.
